


Kind Of Mates

by infandomswetrust



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grooming, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Power bottom Misto, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scenting, Tails, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infandomswetrust/pseuds/infandomswetrust
Summary: A PwP with a little fluff and a little angst thrown in that is entirely based on that one 0.5 second moment during the Jellicle Ball where Tugger stands in Misto's way and stares him down.This ship knocked down my door and abducted me. Send help.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Comments: 23
Kudos: 255





	Kind Of Mates

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my friend Maggie (MargaretKire) for this, even though I'm the one who dragged her down the Tuggoffelees rabbithole.
> 
> Disclaimer: No one should ever read this and I am ashamed of writing it
> 
> Not beta'd

If there was one thing that could be said with certainty about the Rum Tum Tugger (and mind you, not many things could), it was that he knew how to make an entrance.

He'd made his entrance earlier, when his older brother had been fawning over Jennyanydots. It hadn't been pure coincidence. Personally, unlike Munkostrap, he wasn't a big fan of the Gumbie cat, and the feeling was mutual. When the Rum Tum Tugger found himself in the mood to perform at a time when the other jellicles happened to be preoccupied with Jennyanydots, things came together nicely, as they tended to do for him.

He knew Jenny wasn't really going to hold it against him either. Or rather, he hoped she wouldn't. 

After all, it was hardly his fault that everything always screeched to a halt the moment he entered a room. It was just what the Everlasting Cat had intended for him.

It was what he expected by now, and for a cat who always gets what he expects, it's a very welcome change to be surprised.

He'd been aware of Mistoffelees watching him - because _everyone_ was watching him - but he also knew that unlike the others, his friend's eyes wouldn't be filled with jealousy or lust. Disinterest, some might say, but Rum Tum Tugger wasn't some. He knew the magician well enough to know it was, if anything, fond amusement in his eyes.

That wasn't surprising, and neither was the fact that he was watching.

The surprise was the fact that the small tom suddenly appeared beside him and interrupted him. And not even to steal the spotlight, like Tugger had with Jenny. Just to take him down a peg.

'A terrible bore,' he called him. 

It barely bruised his ego, of course; his ego was practically bulletproof, but he still took note of it.

He and the tux didn't have much time to interact as the jellicle moon continued. After all, this was the holiest event in a Jellicle's year, and they each had their roles - their exists and their entrances, so to speak.

Between the joy of seeing his father and the incomparable hilarity of watching Munkostrap try and fail to bring order into the reenactment of the infamous Battle of the Pekes and Pollicles, Tugger barely had time to think of Misto, safe for the occasional smile or wink they would shoot each other when they happened to cross paths during the many activities of the night.

Tugger knew his friend was nervous. It was the tux's first Jellicle Moon as a tom. Many of his peers would be mated tonight. 

When they'd had that conversation a few hours before the ball, Mistoffelees had given Tugger a long, incredulous look that never failed to make the Maine Coon feel like he'd just said something incredibly stupid. In Misto's opinion, he always had.

"... I'm not nervous about the mating dance, Tugger," Misto had stated flatly, a white paw moving in a dismissive flourish. Luckily, this time, nothing was accidentally blown up. Mistoffelees tended to be a bit too blasé about the fact that he had live magic in his paws that he couldn't fully control.

"I'm nervous about my performance." 

Maybe not completely blasé then.

Not every Jellicle performed at the ball. Most didn't, in fact. There were some set activities, like welcoming Old Deuteronomy the battle reenactment, the mating dance, or of course the rituals and the announcement who would pass over to the Heaviside Layer this year. Other than that, however, the Jellicle Moon wasn't planned or organized (much to Munkostrap's chagrin).

If a Jellicle had something to share, they would. The ones who did were older Jellicles for the most part, paying tribute to the lives they'd lived in case they were chosen to pass over. Some of the kittens would break into dance, but that was never unwelcome amongst Jellicles.

What was rather unwelcome, or so Munkostrap insisted, was the fact that Rum Tum Tugger, every year since he'd been old enough to walk, stole the spotlight at some point throughout the night, to do little more than flaunt himself. Unfortunately for his older brother, there was no rule stating that younger cats _couldn't_ perform at the ball.

And that was exactly what he'd told Mistoffelees.

He'd been pushing the younger tom to show off his powers for months. Misto had always refused. Out of shyness, some would say, but the Rum Tum Tugger wasn't some.

"Why would I show off my powers? What for? I'm perfectly happy just having them. Not _every_ cat needs the spotlight."

It had taken a lot of persistence and bribing for Mistoffelees to even think about it, when in the end, it could have been so easy. 

In the end, it turned out, all Tugger really had to do was offer to be his magician's assistant, and the tux would have happily agreed from the get-go.

The months leading up to the ball had been as wonderful as they had been frustrating. Him and Misto had been rehearsing a little magic show to entertain the cats and kittens after the mating. It was hard work, but it was undeniably exciting to see Misto's powers on full display. As aloof as the tux had been about the idea, it was heartening to see how much fun he ended up having during their practices.

Tugger had known even before this that the wanted the tom, but seeing him soar through the air with a careless laugh and his paws extended up above his head as his magic surrounded them sealed the deal.

Of course, just because he had chosen a mate for the jellicle night didn't mean his fanclub had to know.

If they did, they might pay less attention to him, and that was not a risk he was willing to take.

One risk he had taken was not to make a move on Mistoffelees before the Jellicle Moon. Most cats who ended up mating at the ball had been courting for months. But, well, the Rum Tum Tugger had never been one for courting.

And, if one thing could be said for him with a certainty (and not many things could), it was that he'd never needed to do much courting.

He'd slid away just before his father had opened the ball, and found a quiet spot away from all the kittens desperate to believe he might choose them as a mate. While he listened to the others starting the dance, he groomed himself thoroughly to make very sure not a single strand of his mane was out of place. As his final piece de resistance, he pulled out a small piece of tissue wrapped around some precious catnip. With catnip, a little bit went a long way. He had to be careful not to overdo it, or he'd have the entire junkyard on top of him the moment he joined the dance. Well, more than he already did, at least. 

He rubbed just a small amount around the roots of his mane, where Misto would only smell it once he was already desperately burrowing against him - but he was getting ahead of himself.

Shaking his hands clean of any remainders, he slowly sauntered back towards the clearing.

He spotted Misto straight away. 

Lost in his dancing. He couldn't help but notice that while all the other cats were clearly using their dance as posturing to attract their potential mates, Mistoffelees didn't even seem to notice the other jellicles. He wasn't dancing to seduce, he was dancing because he loved it, and somehow, that was the most seductive thing Tugger had seen in his life.

His fanclub hadn't spotted him yet, and he used that fact to his advantage as he slid past dancing cats with a swiftness and elegance only the Rum Tum Tugger could possess. 

He timed it just right.

Mistoffelees, bent down slightly for his dance, scrambled to a stop when Tugger stepped into his path.

The Maine coon would never be shy about his desire, and he let his eyes and body language speak for themselves as he fixed the smaller tom with a stare.

The message was clear. His intent was clear. He intended to have the tux tonight. The Rum Tum Tugger had chosen his mate. 

Mistoffelees was visibly surprised, his eyes widened slightly as he gazed up at his friend. The same posturing, the show of dominance and masculinity that every other tom was desperately putting into his dance, came completely naturally to Tugger in a single look. And Mistoffelees knew what that look meant. Every cat did. 

Tugger felt triumphant, seeing the instinctive submission in the other tom's eyes and expecting him to stop his dance so Tugger could take him away and claim him.

Nothing of the sort happened. Mistoffelees' features sobered again within seconds, and he furrowed his brow at Tugger before turning away and contuining his dance.

For the first time in his entire life, the Rum Tum Tugger was speechless.

No one had every directly rejected him like that. The tuxedo cat had simply left! After Tugger had made his intent so clear, his chosen mate had _left_! 

The magician evidently wasn't going to lose any sleep over it either. He was already back in his own world, dancing just for himself with a dreamy smile on his features. 

The Rum Tum Tugger felt... Could it be that he actually felt hurt? 

Everything was suddenly standing on its head. Suddenly, _he_ 'd become just like his fawning kittens, being coolly dismissed by the object of his affections. 

Oh, but speaking of the kittens, there they were. Giddy to have found Tugger during the mating dance, they snuggled against him, happy and eager, and the tom decided to enjoy the rest of the ball and brood over this strange new experience later. 

It was a easier said than done, because his gaze kept straying to Mistoffelees. The magician lept and spun through the air without a care in the world, untouched by the wanton spectacle surrounding him as more and more jellicles advanced on their mates. When Tugger spotted Bombalurina dancing by herself, he instantly jumped at the chance. Few toms would be good enough for the queen, but he was top of that list. He came up behind her and slid his paws around her, grinning when she pressed back against him. 

He had no intention of mating with her. But if he played it up enough, well... He was certain it would finally gain Mistoffelees' attention. If the tom realized that Tugger's offer was expiring fast, he'd come down from his clouds of carelessness and complete the mating ritual by Tugger's side, where he belonged.

As he spun Bombalurina around, the coon's smug, self-satisfied gaze sought out Mistoffelees, waiting for the moment the smaller tom would realize his mistake.

A minute passed, then another. Bombalurina was still pressing against him. Toms were leading their queens to somewhere more private left and right.

Mistoffelees was still dancing. 

Nothing. 

Not even a double take. 

He'd glanced at Tugger and Bombalurina once mid-turn and didn't even show any signs of recognition. As if it meant absolutely nothing to him. As if he just, quite simply, didn't care.

Tugger realized the only one who'd made a mistake was him. He was stuck with a queen he didn't want, and Misto didn't even care.

Growling suddenly, he shoved Bombalurina away. She glared at him, about to go into a tirade, and he slipped away before she could. 

Hopefully she'd find some other tom and leave him be.

The clearing was slowly emptying out more and more.

Only Victoria and Plato were still dancing with each other instead of running off to mate, and Tugger managed a weak, fond grin. He could practically taste their nerves. 

He had sauntered off with his tail between his legs and was sitting on a tire listlessly now, licking his metaphorical wounds as he watched the few remaining jellicles. 

He still couldn't believe it. Never in his life had he been rejected. Misto had seen his intentions, and moved away.

Tugger wanted him even more. 

The small tom was gracefully slowing his dancing in the meantime, gradually moving to the sidelines to leave the floor to the young couple.

Then, suddenly, he was gone. Tugger was sure he'd hardly blinked, but the tux was no longer standing by the pipe where he'd just been.

Instead.... Tugger's nose twitched once or twice. Misto was behind him.

The older tom reclined back onto his elbows lazily to glance at Misto over his shoulder.

Before he could say anything, the magician smiled whimsically.

".... You really are curious, you know."

Tugger arched a brow, unsure where this might be going.

"I certainly try my best, kitten."

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, but there was a glint of mischief in his dark eyes, and the small tux started moving, graceful and fluid, in that way of his that made him seem more like a queen than most actual queens.

"Oh yes, I could see that," the magician remarked, amused. Tugger watched wordlessly as the smaller tom snuck closer and finally lowered himself into Tugger's lap. Fittingly, the tux murmured: "I know you're accustomed to the things you want just falling into your lap... But sometimes it does help to ask, Tugger."

Tugger wasn't sure he could say he understood now, but then, he didn't think it was possible to fully understand the mystical Mr. Mistoffelees. Luckily he didn't need to understand how a situation came about in order to enjoy it.

He'd decided to mate with Misto, and here the tom finally was, ready and waiting in his lap. 

Smirking contently, Tugger ran his hands up the other tom's back, letting his claws graze against him just enough to feel him shiver.

"Then allow me..." he murmured hotly, leaning up to brush his tongue along Misto's ear. "...to ask you to kiss me."

As soon as he'd spoken the last word into Misto's ear, Tugger shifted to claim the tom's lips with his own. He noticed that Mistoffelees likely hadn't kissed before, and the thought made him all the hungrier for the tom. He would be his first, and he would ruin him for anyone else.

"... I'm not sure you understand what 'asking' means," Misto gasped when the two broke the kiss. Tugger grinned and started kissing the smaller tom's neck while his claws found their way into soft white chest fur. "Normally, you wait until the other cat answers," the tux continued, and Tugger noted, quite smugly, that he was starting to sound out of breath.

"What can I say?" Tugger responded, slowly lying back on the tire fully and pulling Misto down with himself. "... I'm not a very patient cat."

He'd expected Mistoffelees to have another airy, dry comeback, but when the other tom remained quiet, Tugger started to feel a little concerned.

That was, until he felt the tux's nose against his mane, scenting him.

Moments later, the small tom began purring, snuggling into Tugger's mane wantonly. 

Tugger grinned.

"Having fun there, kit?" he teased, stroking his fingers up his friend's back lightly. He could tell that Misto's responding groan was one of annoyance, not of pleasure, even as he pressed himself harder against Tugger and rubbed his face against his mane. 

"Did you _honestly_ put catnip in your fur?"

"Oh, you can complain, Misto, but your body doesn't," Tugger shot back, smirking as his hand reached the base of Misto's tail. He started applying some pressure, and the tux moaned almost immediately, going lax in Tugger's arms. 

It was then that the older tom realized they were still completely out in the open.

Some of the younger jellicles were snuggled up in the clearing, and Victoria and Plato were finally gone - presumably off to make some kittens.

In all honesty, Tugger wouldn't terribly mind claiming Mistoffelees right here for anyone to see, but he had a feeling the magician might.

He nudged his friend gently to try and get him to sit up, but the tom only let out a warning growl as he contuined greedily scenting his mane. Tugger chuckled, beyond amused, and patted himself on the back for the catnip idea. 

"Alright, sparkles. Hold onto me."

Without any further warning, Tugger got up, easily carrying Mistoffelees. 

The younger tom had to wrap his legs around him to keep from falling, and Tugger purred approvingly when he felt a small hardness pressing up against his stomach. 

He didn't make it very far, his desire proving too strong to carry Misto all the way to either of their dens.

Instead, he put the other cat down behind a stack of old microwaves, just hidden from view, and climbed over him.

As he loomed over him and stared down at the tux's beautiful face in the moonlight, the heady thought that he was going to be the very first cat to ever mate with him returned with a force that almost left him panting.

He captured the other's lips again in another hungry, heated kiss. Having recovered from the enchantment of the catnip somewhat, Misto started copying his movements rather swiftly, and Tugger grinned into the kiss.

"You're a quick learner," he murmured against Misto's lips. He felt more than saw his friend's eye roll.

"You're a mediocre teacher," the tux shot back and deepened the kiss off his own accord before Tugger could respond. 

As unaffected and dismissive Misto still seemed to act, Tugger knew just how to make him cave to his desperation. This, he was an expert in.

His paws started moving, traveling down Mistoffelees' body and letting a claw dip out against his skin once in a while. He could have started rolling his hips down against the smaller cat, but he saved that particular move for later. He wanted Misto to give in first, to buck up against him entirely accidentally. Only then would he give the tux what he was craving - what he might not even know he was craving. 

While Misto was thoroughly distracted by the kiss, Tugger slid his hand between the other tom's legs. He smirked when his fingers brushed Misto's further stiffening cock, and he ran a single finger up and down the length of it - his claws carefully sheathed, of course.

His goal had been to tease, but when he heard the intoxicating sound of the smaller tom _whimpering_ , he very quickly became sidetracked.

As much as he wanted to watch Misto's face as he started fondling his cock, he leaned down to start licking his neck instead until the tux was purring again. And finally, the ever aloof and unaffected Mr. Mistoffelees bucked up into Tugger's touch.

"Yes!" Tugger exclaimed, smug and triumphant, and Mistoffelees pushed him away from his neck to look at him.

Tugger knew that face too well, quietly judging, with just the _smallest_ hint of a amusement.

He responded to it with a dopey grin that Mistoffelees eventually couldn't help but chuckle at. The two kissed again, and Tugger realized as they did, that this felt like more than a one time mating at the jellicle ball. This was Mistoffelees, his best friend, the tom he'd felt protective of since they were both kittens, the tom who'd told him, more than once, that he didn't need his protection. 

The thought startled him. He was the Rum Tum Tugger. He didn't _do_ 'more'.

But then, Misto was already more. The cats Tugger slept with, they weren't his friends. They weren't someone he hung out with casually or even talked to during the day. This wasn't a random mating with a willing body. 

This was more. 

Either Mistoffelees was more clairvoyant than he let on, or Tugger was just too easy to read.

"... Would you mind saving your crisis for later?" the small tom panted, and Tugger realized his paw was still resting on Misto's cock, though he'd stopped stroking him. Poor kit, being teased like that. Despite his slight panic, Tugger couldn't help but grin. 

He could see in Misto's eyes that he wasn't taking Tugger's 'crisis' as lightly as his words would suggest, but they exchanged a silent understanding that they wouldn't talk about it right now.

"Impatient?" Tugger whispered. This was the first time Misto was at his mercy and _thoroughly_ affected by him. He wasn't going to let that go to waste. "You know, all this time you've been acting so disinterested... And now I could believe you were a queen in heat if I didn't know any better," he hummed, squeezing Misto's length with a smirk.

The tux let out a shaky moan and tipped his head back against the ground, which Tugger immediately took advantage of. He very carefully placed his fangs against the smaller tom's jugular, mimicking a predator. This close, he could feel Misto's rapid pulse against his lips, and he grazed his teeth against the shimmering fur of his throat before gently licking across his pulse to feel the wild beating against his tongue. 

"Tugger," Misto breathed, and the bigger tom could feel the vibrations of his voice against his mouth. Tugger growled and closed his teeth over the smaller tom's jugular - though not enough to maim, of course. The magician made a startled noise at the back of his throat, going still, but he continued speaking after a moment: "Everlasting, we don't have all night..."

"You can't rush greatness," Tugger murmured back, but he sat up all the same. He took a moment just to admire the tom beneath him, already so very aroused, and Misto gazed back at him with similar heat in his eyes.

The powerful feeling of getting to take the tom's virginity overcame Tugger a third time, and he swallowed dryly as he shifted off of him. Suddenly, he was in a hurry.

"On your stomach," he ordered curtly, his voice low and hungry. 

Misto sat up and arched a brow at him.

After a few seconds, Tugger sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Would you turn onto your stomach, please, dear Mistoffelees?" he said at length, and it was apparently good enough for Misto, because he obliged this time.

Purring loudly, Tugger climbed over the smaller tom and positioned himself between his legs.

He ran his claws down Misto's back again before starting to toy with his tail when he reached it. Rubbing the base of it drove the smaller tom wild, which Tugger filed away for potential future reference. He stroked his fingers further down the sleek black tail and loosley wound it around his hand. After giving Misto a false sense of security, he tightened his grip and /pulled/. 

The dark tom hissed, his fur rising as he shot a glare at Tugger over his shoulder, but the way his back bowed and his ass had lifted at the movement to present himself for Tugger to use spoke volumes. 

Even a magical cat couldn't quite escape his instincts, and any cats' instincts, when pinned under the Rum Tum Tugger, was to offer their body to him.

He kept Misto's tail wrapped around his hand as he lined himself up with the tom's entrance.

His free hand began petting Misto's lower back gently to relax him and to distract him somewhat from the inevitable discomfort.

The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Misto. The tux was so small - not to mention a virgin... Tugger _knew_ he'd have to be careful. 

After staying lined up and just massaging Misto's lower back for perhaps a little bit _too_ long, Tugger finally tore his gaze from the tux's backside when said tux spoke.

"Tugger."

"Hm?"

"Any time now."

The bigger tom couldn't help but grin at Misto being so... _Misto_ , and without hesitating for another second, he slowly started pushing in.

The tuxedo cat gasped for air when he was first breached, and Tugger stopped immediately, letting him get used to the feeling.

"... Hey, you okay, kit?" 

Misto whimpered softly, but nodded. Tugger frowned and sniffed the air to be sure. When he scented nothing but arousal, he cautiously started moving again, pushing in further and further, to the sound of Misto's moans and quiet yowls. 

Tugger himself answered them with desperate gasps and growls. By the time he finally bottomed out, his hands were shaking.

He couldn't bring up the brainpower to speak, so he simply started moving, figuring Misto would stop him if something was wrong.

It became very obvious that nothing was wrong. 

As soon as Tugger started thrusting, both of them moaned in harmony. Misto's claws dug into the ground as he arched his back as much as possible, allowing Tugger to push even deeper into him.

Tugger had had, to no one's surprise, his fair share of toms and queens, but he couldn't remember anyone ever feeling this good. Misto was tight and hot and _perfect._ His insides seemed to fit Tugger like a glove, as if the smaller tom had been _made_ to be fucked by him. There was no way Tugger would be content with this being the only time.

Cursing to himself, he bent down to sink his teeth into the scruff of Misto's neck.

He'd fallen for him. He'd fallen for his best friend, his amazing, magical best friend, and he hadn't even realized until he was balls deep inside him. 

Tilting his head down a bit allowed him to both watch as he thrust into Misto, and to tug and pull at the scruff of the other tom's neck as he kept it between his teeth.

The reactions he got from the tux were easily the best thing Tugger had ever experienced in his life. Misto's desperate gasps made Tugger confident to go even harder, fucking into him with abandon and pulling at the other tom's skin with his teeth until he yowled. Never had the older tom imagined he would see the careless, dismissive Mistoffelees like this. He was loving every second of it.

When he stilled his thrusts for a second to find a better angle, the small tom _growled_ at him. The genuinely threatening sound both sent a shiver through Tugger and startled a laugh out of him.

He quickly started thrusting again in lieu of making a cocky remark. It wasn't that he couldn't think of one - or ten - but that he was too out of breath to even consider saying anything.

When his orgasm hit, it came out of nowhere. He wouldn't have gone so fast if he'd known he wouldn't last as long as he wanted, but it was too late to worry about that now. It felt mind-blowing to come inside the smaller tom, to pump him full of his seed as if they were trying to have kittens of their own.

Misto's abused scruff slipped from his fangs, and Tugger started licking across the wet spot in his fur gently while his thrusts slowed. 

He let go of Misto's tail and stroked both hands down his sides as he took a moment to catch his breath.

Of course, this wasn't over for him. Say what you will about the Rum Tum Tugger's promiscuity, but one thing he certainly wasn't was an inconsiderate lover. Otherwise, queens like Bombalurina wouldn't keep coming back to him.

Mistoffelees gasped when Tugger carefully eased his length out of him. Lax as the smaller tom was, it was easy to flip him onto his back.

When Tugger gazed down at the tux again, he felt the shape of a new kind of smile on his features, a soft and loving one that had never graced his lips before. 

The smile a tom would give his mate.

To hide that smile before Misto started questioning it (though he had no doubt the clever tom had already figured it out anyway), Tugger leaned down to kiss him, slow and sensual. He didn't let the kiss go on for too long before he started shifting down the tux's body. He lingered by his beautiful white chest fur for a bit, nuzzling small kisses into it, before he continued his way down.

When he reached Misto's length, he glanced up to see his friend already watching him, with his eyes so dark they rivaled his fur. 

Tugger gave him his cockiest smirk before starting to run his rough tongue across the other tom's dick. It twitched against him, and Tugger could sense that it wouldn't take long at all.

Misto had thrown his head back against the ground, and all the Main coon could hear from him were gasps. 

He took him into his mouth for a moment, mindful of his fangs, but when Misto shivered after the he'd bobbed his head just a few times, he replaced his mouth with his hand. 

"Come on, Misto," Tugger purred, slowly stroking him. "I know you're close. I want you to scream my name when you come. Let the whole junkyard hear it."

He hadn't expected Mistoffelees to still be able to glare in his state, and he _certainly_ hadn't expected a bright bolt of lighting to hit him square in the chest and shove him a good few feet back, in time with Misto moaning loudly and spraying his cum all over his torso.

Blinking his eyes, the satisfied black cat glanced at Tugger, who was hastily patting his smoking chest fur.

"Oops," Mistoffelees hummed wryly. "How puzzling, I must have lost control."

Tugger looked up at him, and he bit back his annoyance over the fact that he hadn't even actually _seen_ the tux orgasm. Oh well, all the more reason to do this again.

Instead of glaring at the small magician, Tugger gave him a wide, obnoxious grin.

"Don't worry about it, sparkles. Ask anyone I've slept with, they all lost control at some point... I don't blame 'em, I'm just too good."

Misto rolled his eyes, but Tugger could tell he wasn't all too irritated - nor did he disagree.

With a slightly more genuine grin, he returned to Misto's side and started lapping at his fur, tenderly cleaning him of the traces of their coupling. All too soon, the smaller tom began purring, and Tugger's grin became a tender smile as he groomed his little magician in earnest. 

He might not have been too keen on cuddling, but lying next to Misto, grooming him and finding the spots that made him purr louder and press closer - like the one on the side of his neck that Tugger made sure to slowly drag his tongue across again and again - was certainly a nice compromise.

Eventually, Mistoffelees nudged him back slightly to return the favor, and to Tugger's surprise, as he relaxed and reluctantly let himself be groomed like a kitten, he actually enjoyed it.

This wasn't something he would have ever let any of his past bedmates do. 

This wasn't even something he'd let his own brother do when they were young.

He did not want to be pampered - well, at least not like _that._

But when Misto did it...nuzzling up under his jaw and absently stroking a hand through his mane while he licked his fur... Tugger relaxed into it further and eventually pulled Misto even closer as the smaller tom continued cleaning him. 

He didn't purr, but he knew he didn't have to for his friend to know he was enjoying his ministrations.

Time faded in and out of focus, but time had, undoubtedly, passed. Misto had curled up at some point and drifted off to sleep. Tugger heard soft melodies from the clearing signaling that the other cats had returned from their mating, but he decided not to wake Mistoffelees just yet.

Maybe it would be good for the magician to rest a bit before his performance. Hopefully it would take away any chance for him to get too nervous about it all. 

Tugger knew that there was a lot about Misto that didn't meet the eye. While most cats would mistake his quiet, unassuming demeanor for shyness, Tugger knew that Misto hardly ever showed his _actual_ shyness. Tugger was one of the only people who'd seen the magician blushing, frowning, and flicking his tail anxiously. These were moments that Tugger held close to his heart, because it was a proud feeling to know the man behind the mystery that was Mr. Mistoffelees so intimately. 

Even more _intimately_ now.

Tugger was grinning to himself when Misto stirred. The small tom got onto all fours and stretched thoroughly before sitting up and rubbing a paw over his eyes.

His ears flicked from side to side, taking in the waking world.

When he glanced at Tugger, he frowned.

"We missed Gus and Skimble! Why didn't you wake me?"

Tugger shrugged, running a hand down Mistoffelees' back gently.

"You looked like you needed the rest."

He paused, trying to think of the right words to say about their mating, about his feelings, about what this meant, but he didn't get far.

Misto was suddenly sat up ramrod straight, his eyes wide.

Tugger knew that look. Whatever third eye the Everlasting Cat had given Mistoffelees for his magic was perceiving something Tugger himself wasn't quite able to grasp yet.

"Something's wrong..." Mistoffelees whispered.

The tux's wide eyes narrowed, and a low growl escaped him. His ears folded flat against his head and his tail started swishing wildly.

Tugger knew that look too. Oh, he wished he didn't. He wished he didn't know that look so fucking well.

"Macavity."

***

The junkyard was utter chaos. Neither Tugger nor Misto got too close. They were sat on top of a high pile that overlooked the clearing. It was near enough for them to pick up on what the other jellicles were saying, but not enough to get involved.

Tugger stared down at them, trying to find his brother in the chaos. 

He felt numb. 

It was far from the first time Old Deuteronomy had been in danger - hell, the man had died multiple times already - but that didn't make the thought of his father in Macavity's clutches any easier.

Being the prophet that he was, his father hadn't been around too much when he and Munkostrap were kittens, but a jellicle who loves doesn't need to be around in order for that love to be felt.

And by the Everlasting, Tugger felt it every day. He knew his father loved him unconditionally, and, perhaps unlike any other, without any judgement or dissatisfaction.

Tugger had felt his love all his life, and now, he only felt numb. Macavity had his father, and no one could really tell what Macavity was capable of. 

He'd finally spotted Munkostrap, who was comforting Demeter, and he wondered if beneath his unshakable, strong facade, his brother was just as scared as he.

Suddenly, Tugger felt a paw on his arm and almost jumped out of his own skin before he remembered Mistoffelees was still with him.

One look into the tux's eyes told him that his friend knew exactly what Tugger was feeling. There was no hiding from Mistoffelees, not for Tugger. There never had been.

The tux gave him a warm, soothing look and let go of Tugger's arm to hold up both paws.

"... I can feel him, Tugger," he said quietly, emphasizing every word. He stared into the other tom's eyes. "Let me try to bring him back."

Tugger almost choked on his own tongue. He studied Mistoffelees, speechless.

Of course he knew how powerful the magician was. He'd seen what he could do. 

But to conjure a cat of Old Deuteronomy's size? From whatever rotten hellhole Macavity called his lair?

It seemed too good to be true, even for Misto.

"Are you sure you can?!"

"Let me try."

The two toms stared at each other for a lingered moment, communicating without words, until Tugger finally nodded.

"... Alright, kitten. But I'm not letting you do it without putting on a damn good show."

He mustered a smile and Mistoffelees smiled back, snuggling under Tugger's jaw for a moment before pulling back and disappearing, the way they'd been planning and practicing for weeks. 

The only difference was that this time, the greatest trick wouldn't be a simple explosion. 

It would be bringing the beloved Old Deuteronomy back to them, and as Tugger slowly made his way closer to the clearing, to the chaos, he realized he had total faith in Misto.

The jellicles were still in utter despair. There wasn't a single cat in the junkyard who wouldn't risk their own life to get back Deuteronomy. Hopefully, there would be no need for that. Tugger put his game face on, easily switching back to the perfect showcat, and positioned himself where every jellicle would be able to see him.

"You ought to ask magical Mr. Mistoffelees..."

**Author's Note:**

> *shoving my Primal/PredatorPrey kink back into the closet* haha what, that, oh I have no idea where that came from I'm only renting this place, must belong to the owner hahaha
> 
> (I liked the idea of ending it there but let's say I wouldn't be OPPOSED to writing a short fluffy second chapter centered just around Mr. Mistoffelees' song)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Come Right Out and Say It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934605) by [StarFar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFar/pseuds/StarFar)




End file.
